I had to die, but could I?
by Jenna A. L. Marie
Summary: This is a small one shot that I wrote one day when I was bored.   The main character is one of a mixed book gender, so you will have to have read both series to have this make any sense.


**A/N: This is a short one shot that I wrote one day when I was really bored. Both series would have to have been read for this to make sense. For those who have read the books, it is sort of that my character is a Blue Blood, and a possible daughter of Apollo. Also for those others, you probably won't get it until the end. I accept that. I think that makes it intersting. And thinking back, this almost conatins some elements from the Maximum Ride series. **

It was about eleven o'clock in the morning, mid-October, with the sun not shining and a look of hard wet rain in the clearness of the foothills. I had been wandering through the trees, looking at the foothills in the distance. Some ancient instinct was telling me that rain would soon fall. So, I had one goal. To get to a safe place where I could wait for the rain to come, and stop. I spotted a small dark space in the distance, and I picked up my pace so that I could get to it sooner. After a much shorter time then it should have taken me, I reached my supposed safe haven. It was under an overhang, and went back pretty far. I could barely see the back of my little cave, before I felt the first few rain drops. I scrambled the rest of the way under, and sat there to wait out the storm.

When I finally woke up, it was the next day. The sun was blue, and the sky was shining. Just how it was supposed to be. I sighed contentedly, even though I hadn't eaten in days. Eating was a big thing for me. I do believe it was a while ago, about the first of October; I started to dislike the taste of normal food, and spent most of my time raiding meat stores and eating all the steaks. My nurse who was assigned to take care of me after I was admitted to the psych ward of the hospital told me that my behavior was perfectly normal for those who were mentally ill. I told her that I wasn't mental, and that something was wrong and that I wasn't supposed to be there. I got shot with fifty different kinds of sedatives and then I was allowed to be left alone.

I spent most of my time reading, writing, and giving the hospital staff a hard time. I was never happy, and the only way that they would be able to give me pills was to strap me to the bed with iron bars, then shove them down a tube. The same thing had to happen when I was supposed to be fed. The only way that I would cooperate was if I had raw steaks. I was only allowed to have them once, and I was later told that I ate all two hundred steaks that the hospital had. I think that was half asleep or something, because I can never remember that.

"HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" I heard the Voice, and shrunk deeper into my cave. I knew that the psych ward orderlies had been given orders to come find me and take me away, back to the hospital. I knew this because one of them managed to catch up with me and I killed the guy. I never remember killing him, but he attacked me, I fought back. I disappeared for a few hours, and later went back to discover that all of his blood had disappeared. I believe that I freaked out. Or not freaked out, but panicked and fled before anyone could find me, and accuse me of killing him. Okay, so maybe I did kill him.

"HELLO?" The Voice was back. This time it was louder, and closer. I whimpered. I hated the hospital. Everyone was mean. It was white. And clean. And bad smelling. It was my worst nightmare. But it was a nightmare that never ended. After I had whimpered, I pressed my ear to the ground. I could hear that the voice's feet had picked up a faster beat. I hoped that it wasn't to find me, but I have never been lucky at times like these. On a single rush of adrenaline, I ran out of the cave, and leaped into the air. I felt myself get taken by the air, and for once, I felt at home.

While I was in the air, I felt a curious sensation. I couldn't name it, but it felt like I was having water pass through my body. For the first time since the leap into the air, I looked down at my hands. They were transparent, with a hint of pearl to them. Needless to say, I was shocked. While the shock was still in place, some small part of my brain registered that I was losing altitude. And I was falling fast. I said my last words to myself, and closed my eyes, preparing for the splat, and the end. I let out a haunting wail that could only be described as one of the wails of a ghost in a movie.

I was prepared for the afterlife.

And the afterlife would be prepared for me.

But, then again, would I be able to die?

They had tried before.


End file.
